The present invention relates to an optical module that is suitable for the use of an optical communication system, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Optical communication technologies that have conventionally been used in infrastructure systems and access systems are being applied to other uses such as high-speed transmission of signals not only in LAN (Local Area Network), but also among circuit chips included in various devices, and circuit substrates. As an optical module that is used in such optical communications, Japanese laid-open patent application 2002-250846 describes an optical module having a structure in which an optical element and an optical path are disposed opposite to each other with a substrate interposed therebetween.